Bloons Adventure Time TD/Balance changes
This is a list of balance changes throughout the game history. Version 1.0.4 General Increased amount of Player XP required to rank up. Capped player level at 100. Made BADs immune to all stun, slowdown and insta-kill effects. Increased health of all MOAB class bloons. Reduced cash for pops in later rounds. Zombie bloons will no longer reanimate past a split point in their parentage (e.g. a zombie zebra that is popped one layer at a time will reanimate into a black and a white, not 2 zebras) Slightly spaced out Moab Class Bloons in some rounds Weapons Fire Sword rarity increased to Super Rare. Wand of Dispersement damage and range boosts reduced. Wizard Lord Wand speed boost removed. Thought Cannon Wand range boost reduced. Mushroom Bomb speed penalty removed, damage boost changed to 2 + 1 per 3 stars. Trinkets Mind Games discount reduced to 5% Holly Jolly Sweater cash bonus reduced to $40 + $1 per star Grave Ring lives healed reduced to 1. Candy Seeds rarity increased to Rare. Reduced lives healed to 3. Lemonsweets lives healed reduced to 5. Heart Gauntlets damage boost reduced to 1. Bloon Trap cooldown increased and RBE limit decreased. Engineer Blueprints character restrictions added (no longer equippable to Supermonkey or Commander Cassie), damage decreased to 5. Baker's Shard character restrictions added (no longer equippable to Supermonkey or Commander Cassie). Mystery Cave Pick rarity increased to Super Rare. Thief King's Dagger cash value decreased to $2 per attack. Universal Coin cash value reduced to $20 + $1 per star. Horsey Soap effect changed to just remove camo and regrow. Decreased pierce to 3. Googoomameter rarity increased to Epic. Booboo Sousa rarity decreased to Super Rare. Mask of Shadows ability cooldown decreased to 60 seconds. Power Ring of Strength knockback reduced. Power Ring of Damage rarity increased to Rare. Royal Medal of Heroic Bravery damage boost removed. Mace Stake base damage boost removed, bonus damage reduced to 2. Numb Chucks base damage boost removed. Increased freeze chance to 30%. Rence Hilt base damage removed. Range boost added. Little Dude now has a pierce boost instead of a damage boost and only does knockback 40% of the time. Red Cowboy Boots base damage removed. Negative effect immunity added. Blazing Feet base damage removed. Special Sentient Sandwich base damage removed. Paper Plate Mask damage reduced to 1. Penny's Dagger damage reduced to 1. Silver Dagger damage reduced to 1. Powerometer damage reduced to 2. Doom Gauntlets damage changed to shield only. Added speed and pierce boost. Vorpal Hand bonus MOAB damage removed. Dragon Eyes damage reduced to 2 Allies Shoko cash reward for bloon mod reduced to a flat $2 per mod. Reduced attack speed. Tree Trunks pie value reduced to 1 life. Peppermint Butler rarity decreased to Rare. Wizard Lord rarity increased to Super Rare. Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant wish orb drop changed to a % chance. Powers Billy's Giant Gem power cash payout reduced to $500 + $5 per player rank. Bug Fixes Fixed crash on completing bloon beacon maps Fixed crash when popping DDTs Fixed Ice King perma-freezing MOAB class bloons Fixed Hunson Abadeer incorrectly stripping lead bloons Fixed lives updating incorrectly when using healing and life gain trinkets Fixed Sam's Student of Ice upgrade freezing MOABs Fixed premium allies being given for each difficulty of their adventure rather than just the first one completed. Fixed an exploit there characters could equip more weapons and trinkets than they had available slots Fixed Lady Rainicorn not showing in the item view Fixed MOAB class bloons not shrinking into tunnels correctly Fixed game entering fast forward mode when unpausing Fixed Hot Dog Knights not snapping to the track when placed Fixed regrow bloons giving cash when popping regrown layers Fixed issues with Rainicorn Magic when using Drop & Lock Fixed graphical glitches with regrow bloons that have a status effect Version 1.0.5 Saving - If the app is closed during a game, the game will resume when the app is reopened. Changed wish orb drop rates from adventure chests Added custom character unlock and level up animations Added multiple languages. You can change your language from the settings screen. Performance improvements Text fixes and clarifications General MOAB class bloon health now scales based on difficulty. Adjusted skull rating of some maps Removed bloon mods from most maps on normal difficulty Removed speed mod from some maps Allies Tiny Manticore and Ghost Princess can now be equipped to Commander Cassie Gunter's "Orgalorg" upgrade cost reduced to $30,000 Weapons Redesigned the visuals of the Grenade of Glob. Cosmetic change only. Bug Fixes Fixed Sniper Monkey not popping purple bloons once upgraded Fixed issue with Dungeon Finn not loading on the character screen Fixed BOMBA's glitches being able to pop BADs Fixed crash selling the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant Fixed water area in Wizard Royale map being placeable before breaking the jar Fixed issues with Rainicorn Magic Power and Drop & Lock control scheme Fixed issue with Bro Fist not activating when Jake Suit was active Fixed regrow bloons giving cash for regrown layers Fixed crash when Banana Guards are stunned Fixed incorrect damage type on Super Monkey's laser eyes Fixed Holly Jolly Sweater not giving cash bonuses Fixed crash trying to view a sentry's upgrade tree Fixed crash when equipping wizard power trinkets to Marceline Fixed Billy's Shield power not resetting properly on restart Fixed MOAB class bloons "drifting" round corners on some maps Other miscellaneous fixes Version 1.0.6 Bug Fixes Fixed crash when collecting adventure chest Fixed crash opening character menu during tutorial Fixed crash when restoring 2 or more premium characters Fixed crash when opening multiple popups in quick succession Fixed splash screen logos not displaying on some devices Version 1.1.0 New Adventure: Flame of Thrones - Unlock in the Flame Kingdom after completing Lemon Grabbed. New items added to wish orbs: *Wishy Wand (Rare Wand) *Captain Tree Trunk's Cutlass (Rare Sword) *Penguin Shell (Super Rare Instrument) *Issue of Ble (Uncommon Trinket) *Captain Tree Trunk's Eyepatch (Uncommon Trinket) *Siren Hat (Rare Trinket) *Billy (Epic Ally) General Altered knockback and stun effects to prevent infinite stalling Allies Flying allies like the Laser Butterfly will not be affected by the electrified floors in Reconditioning Chamber Bug Fixes Fixed crash related to Commander Cassie's missile attack Fixed issue resuming games in progress Fixed crash in Choose Goose's store Fixed conflict with Ancient Magi power and Time Machine Fixed weapon projectiles sometimes appearing in the middle of the screen Fixed Finn Sword ability not entering cooldown Fixed Fire Trap sometimes appearing under the track Fixed Marceline not receiving range buffs from items. Fixed Betty Grof being able to polymorph BADs. Fixed Commander Cassie's cruise missile sometimes not popping bloons Fixed Time Machine behaving incorrectly if triggered on the last round Fixed Ice Bull trinket not working if Ice King placed on water or lava Fixed Slime Princess missing bloons if near obstacles Fixed pause menu sometimes showing while game is active Fixed Banana Replicator not working with damage boosting items Fixed Robo Monkey visor not working on Sai Fixed Quest timer getting stuck Fixed Gauntlet of the Hero not popping some bloon types Fixed Trasure Chest Keys dropping an incorrect number of wish orbs Fixed Drop & Lock buttons getting stuck on screen Fixed Stone of Ancient Knowledge not giving extra dart Fixed cash amount from collectables appearing in the middle of the screen Fixed crash when opening the character screen during the tutorial Version 1.1.1 General Path arrows now continually loop to allow more opportunity to see them. Balance Added another loop to Candy Throne Room map to make it easier Removed split path from Snow Plains map to make it easier Epic wish orbs will no longer drop rare items and have a higher chance to drop epic items. Bug Fixes Fixed bug where Flame of Thrones adventure had no bloon modifiers Fixed MOAB class bloons clipping with the props on Behind the Scenes map Fixed bug where the game would lock up during character placement when Mask of Shadows, BMO's Skateboard, or Finn Sword were equipped Version 1.2.0 Halloween event - Collect Zeezy Thingz by playing challenge maps to earn rewards, including the grand prize: Clarence (Ally). New Adventure: Frozen Blades - Unlock in the Ice Kingdom after completing Necro Candy. General Added Ghost Bloons - This special type of bloon can only be hit by non-physical attacks (energy, cold, fire, bubblegum, etc). They can't be hit by sharp, explosives, etc. Added tutorial tips for Ghost bloons and Shield bloons Bloon Beacon - The bloon beacon can now be played on any previously completed difficulty of the map it lands on. Rewards will be based on the difficulty chosen. Added update popup Balance Changes Tuxedo Jake Inspiring Melody cost increased to $3500 Busker cost increased to $600 Busker cash bundle value decreased to $30 Royalties bundle value decreased to $50 + $2 per star Musician - number of cash bundles decreased to 5 + 1 per 3 stars Superstar - number of cash bundles decreased to 9 + 1 per 3 stars Commander Cassie Increased distance projectiles can fly Scramble now increases the quantity of any ally, not just flying ones Princess Bubblegum Damage type changed to sharp/energy (can pop purple, frozen and ghost) Weapons Candy Shotgun speed penalty decreased to 10% Trinkets Lamb Relic spirits damage type changed to energy Carl The Gem Laser attack damage type changed to plasma Allies Laser Butterfly damage type changed to energy Banana Man damage type changed to energy Ghost Princess damage type changed to energy Water Nymph damage type changed to sharp/energy Powers Gold Coin rarity increased to rare and cooldown increased to 3 minutes Bug Fixes Fixed Monkey Apprentice damage type being sharp instead of energy Fixed Flame of Throne maps not spawning shield bloons Fixed Glaive of the Ancients disappearing if it hit an obstacle Fixed an issue where PB's Royal Decree ability fired multiple times per activation Fixed Doom Gauntlets applying pierce boost incorrectly Fixed Time Travel Machine not giving back all lives on Normal difficulty Fixed crash using Jake's Be Calmed By My Saliva upgrade Fixed bloons on Round 55 being so tightly packed they looked like 1 bloon Version 1.3 General changes *Holiday event: Holly Jolly Secrets! **Complete the challenge maps to earn Secret Tapes **Use them to unlock rewards and reveal the mystery grand prize. **All challenge maps have a present placed on the track. Protect it for extra rewards. *Festive Items: New limited time items have been added to wish orbs. Try to find the Jingle Bomb (rare weapon), Holly Jolly Scarf (super rare trinket), and Elf Monkey (uncommon ally) while you can! *Daily Quest Changes ** New daily quests have been added and several others have been removed. ** The odds of rolling daily quest difficulties have been changed. Higher level quest slots (i.e. the ones unlocked at level 20, 30, etc.) have a higher chance of rolling more difficult daily quests. **Added new items to the store including Adventurer packs for Ice King, Flame Princess, and Sai. Balance Changes Collectables still on the map when the game ends will now be collected automatically Thought Cannon Wand collectables lifespan increased. Jewelled Cabasas collectables lifespan increased Bug Fixes *Fixed crash when completing more than one daily quest at once *Fixed crash when placing the Finn Sword clone on water. *Fixed Glaive of the Ancients disappearing when it hits obstacles or immune bloons *Fixed timers losing process gained by watching ads when the game is restarted. *Fixed Billy failing to attack *Fixed bloon effects appearing in the centre of the map * Fixed regrow bloons spawned from a DDT growing back into a DDT *Fixed BMO's Skateboard cancelling placement if used near the end of a round * Fixed Elemental Staff affecting MOAB-class bloons *Fixed Dungeon Finn's Battle Moon interfering with orbiting trinkets (like the Glaive of the Ancients) Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD